A display panel is an important part of a display device, and the display panel is formed by cutting a display motherboard.
In the related art, the display motherboard may include a plurality of display panels, an annular sealant is arranged at a periphery of a display region of each of the display panels, and the sealant may seal the display region. When cutting the display motherboard, since an upper substrate, a lower substrate and the sealant there between in the cutting region form a solid structure, when cutting the solid structure by a mechanical cutter wheel, the mechanical cutter wheel cannot vertically permeate the solid structure completely, thus influencing a segmenting effect of the display panel in a later process, and forcibly breaking and segmenting will cause micro-cracks on the upper substrate and the lower substrate. Therefore, for the display motherboard in the related art, a certain cutting space is left between the sealants of adjacent two display panels, such that the mechanical cutter wheel may cut the display motherboard at a location corresponding to the cutting space on the display motherboard, and because of the cutting space, the mechanical cutter wheel may vertically permeate the solid structure well, thereby guaranteeing the segmenting effect of the display panel in the later process.
However, a bezel of the formed display panel may be wide in the case that the cutting space is left in the display motherboard, and thus the display panel with a narrow bezel cannot be formed, and display effect of the display panel may be adversely affected.